Yogscast Wiki:Rights Requests
This is a page where Registered Users can ask for a higher access level. Anons do not have the rights to do this as they will need an account first. This is also the reason why this page has been semi-protected. The Admin Team will monitor this page and check the requests. You should receive an answer in 1 to 2 days. Access Levels Available These apply from the 17th May 2013 A User's Trust Level is determined by multiplying the Months they have been on this Wiki by their total Edits 1st: Bureaucrat *Requirements: #Administrator #3750 edits #6 active months on this wiki #Trust Level: 22,500 2nd: Administrator *Requirements: #Chat Moderator #1750 edits #5 active months on this wiki #Trust Level: 8750 3rd: Chat Moderator *Requirements: #Rollbacker #1250 edits #4 active months on this wiki #Trust Level: 5000 4th: Rollbacker *Requirements: #Autoconfirmed User #950 edits #3 active months on this wiki #Trust Level: 2850 ---- Measuring User Trust Level If you are not sure about the trust level of a certain user applying for a position, here is a basic formula for measurement: Number of Edits x Months Active. Rules You must have more than 800 proper, helpful edits on articles and have to be on the wiki more than 2 months before asking for any of these. You also must have a minimal amount of vandalism and misbehaviour if you do have any. If you explain it, there must be a proper reason. Keep in mind that the requirements does not automatically give you the right to be an Admin. 'Regarding Chat Moderators and Above Ranks' Chat Moderators, Administrators and Bureaucrats who are banned from chat and/or the wiki and undo or adjust their ban will be stripped of their privileged rights and sent back to the rank of Rollbacker. Rights Requests (Add your requests here by pressing edit on the respective level) Bureaucrat Requests Administrator Requests Hey everyone! I was wondering if I could be an administrator, as I pretty much fill the requirements. Hope to see you all soon as Admin Neena! :3 Totallyneena Message Contribs Profile 22:49,7/13/2013 Yes. #Neena4Admin Whoo! #Neena4Admin! You are a slight bit off on the time, that is all. But I'm sure the requirements can be flexible. I'll make an announcement on this. Soldier Elite Talk Blog 22:18,7/14/2013 Chat Moderator Requests Rollbacker Requests On-Hold Kalse and Swampin (Rollback) I would like to put a recomendation for these helpful users to be granted rollback based on my personal experience around them. I trust them and can put faith in them to work hard and do the job right. *Tower12346 *Kalse1229 *SwampinBlazes Thank you. :The question is, do they want the rank? Because I remember being seriously doubtful of my wanting to be rollbacker. :I do see your point. But That's up to them, It's merely a recomendation on their behalf. ::I would suggest each of them getting to at least 900, maybe 800 edits before this. I know Tower has reached 800 already, so it shouldn't be too hard for him. In my honest opnion, I think Kalse shouldn't be granted rollback yet; he hasn't even reached 100 mainspace edits, and his activity is wavering. I agree with Toast, lets wait until they want the rank then we can support them. I know I would for all three. I agree with Toast as well. Tower is about to go on vacation, and Kalse isn't that active. Swampin doesn't have enough edits. Soldier Elite Talk Blog 09:48,6/6/2013 I'll move this to the On-Hold section Completed Tower12346 (Chat Mod) July 12th 2013 BLACK OUT (Chat Mod) July 2nd 2013 Tower12346 (Rollback) June 12th 2013 Totallyneena (Chat Mod) June 6th 2013 Dragonofelder (Chat Mod) June 1st 2013 Lomadia (Yogscast) December 16th 2012 Ghostofsparkles (Yogscast) Novemeber 15th 2012 Johnny Thunder (Admin) January 3rd 2012 SoTotallyToby (Yogscast) October 17th 2012 Johnny Thunder (Chat Mod) October 10th 2012 Wolfii March (Admin) 18th 2012 Brainsbeer (Admin) March 18th 2012 Nixeu (Bureaucrat) March 8th 2012 Dyneslott (Bureaucrat) October 21st 2011 MintyMinute (Yogscast) September 3rd 2011 Peva3 (Founder) March 5th 2011 Category:Community Category:Site administration Category:Wiki